Who is Harry Potter?
by Orlando Hope
Summary: Ron & Hermione try to defeat the most evil wizard of all time...Harry Potter


I do not own the Harry Potter characters! Would I be publishing on the internet if I did?!  
  
Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her bed in the bedroom she and Ginny Weasly shared at number 12 Grimuald Place, fingering the frayed edges of an old Gryffindor scarf. After everything that had happened, it looked like she'd be able to toss this silly reminder of the girl she had once been. She had seen, felt and done far too much over the past years to be considered a girl. The Hermione Granger she had once been might as well have died along side Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries.  
Laying on the bed beside Hermione was a faded picture, a picture taken with a wizard's camera, for all three people inside it were moving. The three kids-they all looked so innocent, despite their mischief-were grinning up at the camera. Hermione herself was in the picture, her brown hair terribly bushy. The eleven-year-old Hermione smiled all the same, smiled with an arrogance and confidence that had been lost years ago. Ron Weasly, Ginny's older brother and Hermione's.friend looked larger than life in the photo. His vivid red hair and freckles were the same, but the shoulders had broadened and the face had lengthened over the past nine years. Hermione loved Ron's broad shoulders and large, thick hands. Ron had matured into a muscular, loving man, a man Hermione Granger was proud to call her.ahem, friend.  
Between Ron and Hermione stood the final photo occupant, a beaming boy with tousled black hair and bright, intelligent, laughing eyes magnified behind round glasses. Ron and Hermione had their arms around the boy's shoulders, all eleven-year- olds happy and confident in themselves and their friendship. None of the three knew one of them would turn out evil, turn out to be one of the worst dark wizards of all time, a man Voldemort himself would fear. This final boy, who Ron, Hermione, Ginny and all their old Hogwarts friends had made excuses for, had finally committed the unforgivable crime. All the other murders, the lies, all others paled in comparison to yesterday's events.  
Harry Potter had murdered Ron and Ginny's oldest brother, Bill.  
When a knock came at the bedroom door, Hermione quickly began stuffing both scarf and photograph under her pillow. Ron Weasly, too impatient to wait on anything, barged into the room before Hermione could respond. "Dad and Charlie are on their way to pick up Mum from St. Mungo's. Percy is-what is that you're holding?"  
"Nothing," Hermione said hurriedly, but Ron pulled the scarf out from under the pillow, the photo fluttering to the floor. He didn't see the photo at first, instead fixing his gaze on the scarf.  
"What are you keeping this old thing for? It has to be ten years old!"  
Hermione looked away. "It was Harry's," she said softly.  
"Harry who?" Ron retorted angrily.  
"Ron," Hermione pleaded. "Don't be like that. We don't know why Harry is acting the way he is. Maybe he's being controlled with the Imperius Curse. Maybe he has some sort of horrible head injury. Maybe-"  
"Maybe you should stop making excuses for him!" Ron roared, his hands balled into angry fists. "Listen, Hermione, if you're going to take up for...him then you're not welcome here."  
"Ron," Hermione said again, tears pooling in her brown eyes. "I just hate to think the worst of Harry."  
"Yeah, I know how you feel about him," Ron said sharply. He regretted his words immediately. "Aw, Hermione, I didn't mean that."  
With great dignity, Hermione rose from the bed to stand before Ron. "You swore never to bring that up again," she said quietly.  
"I know, 'Mione. I'm really, really sorry." Ron ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I'm just so worried about Mum. And Bill." Ron tailed off, looking away before Hermione could see any weakness in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "I'm just really worried about Mum."  
"I know. I am, too," Hermione said, reaching out to grasp Ron's hand, calloused from years of Quidditch. "I thought she was going to hurt herself yesterday. Your Dad had no choice but to take her to St. Mungo's. She needed help."  
  
Okay.so should I continue this? Can Harry be saved? What happened that one night between Harry and Hermione? And will Ron ever let her forget? 


End file.
